deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Vs Tom
Adobe 20200111 144145.jpg|DYMallday Screenshot 2020-01-04-12-18-52.png|Kevineitor2003 Wiz: I am wiz and he is broomstick. Broomstick: who is the better 90s cat Wiz: the the cat who hated Jerry, Tom Broomstick: and the bug bunny's cartoon cat, Sylvester Wiz Tom broomstick:Thomas "Tom" Cat is one of the two main protagonists in Tom and Jerry Wiz:Tom is a housecat living in house in a quiet suburb. Broomstick:He attempts to keep the house mouse-free, but his attempts to run Jerry Mouse out of the house have always been unsuccessful. Wiz: he can talk. Broomstick: no, he can't, I watch Tom and Jerry as a kid. Wiz: he did in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Broomstick: also Tom got toon force. Wiz:It is similar to Reality Warping, only that is made on a funny way. Broomstick: Cattoon mess, one cat pun. Wiz: He can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in. Broomstick: that catlled Body Control. Wiz: he Has some fighting skills on boxing and judo. Broomstick: he easily outpaced a car and kept up with an airplane. Wiz: Tom has Breaking the Fourth Wall before. Tom: had you see a mouse Broomstick: No No No Wiz: Tom show your weapon Tom: do you mean my axe. Broomstick: tom not just got a axe. Wiz: he got hammers, firearms, firecrackers, explosives, traps, lasers. Tom: I got Regeneration too. Broomstick: you start to sound like deadpool. Wiz: his Regeneration and Toon Force can make him do instantly come back from being vaporized and reduced to dust, as well as melting into a pile of liquid, being shredded to tiny pieces, having his head sliced off, mauled, and getting dismembered. Broomstick: yeb, he is a catpool. Tom: I am not deadpool. Wiz:'Massively Hypersonic attack and reactions speed because he threw lightning bolts at Jerry. Can dodge laser fire with ease and raced from Borneo to Hollywood in 5 minutes. Broomstick: it go to take 69,636.67 meters per second is equivalent to Mach 203.02. Tom: now to my Muscular form Wiz: he Has repeatedly survived massive explosions consisting of tens of dynamite sticks, and at times has only felt slightly irritated because of them. Broomstick: he Was completely fine after being tossed into outer space and falling at rapid speeds. Tom: in My Muscular Form Was able to match Muscular Jerry in combat who stomped base Me Wiz: in tom's Muscular Form he 10000 time more caterful. Sylvester Broomstick: Sylvester is a three-time Academy Award-winning anthropomorphic Tuxedo cat in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Wiz: he also called Sylvester James Pussycat, Sr. Broomstick: that a f*ck dump name. Wiz:he fought against Tweety Bird and Speedy and lose lots of time. Broomstick: he got Claws. Wiz: And teeth like all cat do. Tom: you forget my favourite name of Sylvester, The Grand Duke. Wiz: now to the backstory. Broomstick: I don't think Sylester had a baby story. Wiz: yes that do in Baby Looney Tunes. Broomstick: it real, my life is a lie Wiz:The toddler versions of Most Looney Tunes character. They are cared for by Granny in the first season and, in the second season, go out on field trips with Floyd Minton, her nephew. Broomstick: granny, do you mean a old lady with baseball bat. Wiz: no the Looney Tunes Granny Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Walker21232123 Category:Walker21232123's Wiz And Broomstick Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles